1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hosiery removal and retrieval tool which includes a notch for shoe removal and also a shoehorn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great many elderly and disabled people are limited in their ability to perform ordinary activities. In particular, removal of socks, stockings, and shoes, may be difficult for these individuals because of their limited ability to stretch or bend. Additionally, it may be difficult for these individuals to put on a pair of shoes, or to retrieve hosiery once it has been removed from the feet. Accordingly, there is a need for a hosiery removal and retrieval tool for helping individuals with limited mobility to remove and retrieve socks and stockings, which also includes a notch for removing shoes, and a shoehorn for putting on a pair of shoes.
A variety of hosiery removal tools are available. U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,882 to Berlin appears to show a hosiery removal tool comprised of an elongated shank with a handle and plate containing a U-shaped configuration. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,252 to Scianimanico appears to show a hosiery removal tool comprised of a U-shaped member and a pair of handles. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. D259,299 to Vreeken appears to show an ornamental design for a hosiery removal tool for the handicapped.
None of these devices appears to show a hosiery removal and retrieval tool having a prong and a notch on one end, for aiding a user in removing hosiery and shoes, respectively, a rough portion on the prong for retrieving hosiery after removal, and a shoehorn at the opposite end.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hosiery removal and retrieval tool which enables a user to remove socks or stockings from his/her feet without having to stretch excessively or to bend at the waist. Accordingly, the tool has an elongated shank with a cylindrical prong attached to one end, which enables the user to push the sock off the foot without having to stretch excessively or to bend at the waist.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hosiery removal and retrieval tool which allows a person to retrieve hosiery once it has been removed by use of the tool. Accordingly, the tool has a rough strip located upon the cylindrical prong, whereby the user may pick up and retrieve hosiery once it has been removed from the feet.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a hosiery removal and retrieval tool which also helps individuals with limited mobility to remove shoes from the feet. Accordingly, the tool has a rounded notch located in proximity to the cylindrical prong by which a user may push a shoe off a foot.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a hosiery removal and retrieval tool which may also be used to help an individual with limited mobility to put a shoe onto a foot. Accordingly, the tool has a shoehorn located on an opposite end of the elongated shank from that of the cylindrical prong, to assist the user in putting the shoe onto the foot.
The invention is a hosiery removal and retrieval tool with a notch for shoe removal and a shoehorn, for use by individuals with limited mobility. The tool has a substantially cylindrical elongated shank having a first end and a second end. The first end of the shank terminates in a rounded portion, having a substantially cylindrical prong which extends from the shank at an angle, and also having a notch. The prong is used for pushing socks or stockings off the foot of the user. The notch is used for pushing a shoe off the foot of the user. The prong additionally has a rough strip located on a portion of its surface for aiding a user in retrieving hosiery once it has been removed by use of the prong. The second end of the shank has a shoehorn, for aiding a user in putting the shoe onto the foot.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.